The days of happyness
by PoloKuQGP
Summary: Just a radmon blurp of a day in Chi Chi's house ..enjoy . I dont own any of the ppl that arent mine...and the names bowser and yoshi dont belong me to me either. .


**Bolt:**

That morning Mom, Wave, Oberon and Mallow left. So as usual I was stuck with dad and Bowser and a plus Celtic. Now if you have never met Celtic your in for a big surprise she can be quite sexy at times. Plus wave has no idea. Like always I was reading a novel and sitting on the beanbag in our basement ( my room can get quite crowded ) when all of a sudden Celtic comes down in a skimpy outfit and says to me "_Bolt it's time to dance_" grabbing me she dipped me and I fell to the ground and she landed on me... Kissing me she ran her silky hand up and down my spine and scared as hell I began to wriggle away. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach...

**Celtic:**

That morning I think that Wave, Oberon, Mallow and Yoshi were at Wal-Mart. So I went over to there house to see how the boys were doing... After just coming from a rehearsal I went down to the basement I put on my music to help practice and asked bolt to dance with me he gets up and I kinda dip him I had no idea how much he weighed and fell over. Right smack dab on his lips. Trying to get up my hand went up his shirt and he tried to get away but his belt and my outfit were stuck together and put his hand on the clasp cause my hands were under me and he began to kiss me. His hand undid the clasp yes but his hand was low TO low or was it just right...

**Bowser:**

Yea that day mom and Oberon, Mallow and (stupid) Wave all left to go shopping for school ( I laugh them cause I don't have to go anymore)yea I got a call this morning that I had a job in east LA and when mom gets home I'll tell her. But that's not what I wanted to tell ( Damn what was I going to say oh well)...

**Surge**:

Well maybe Bowser has a horrible memory but I don't. Celtic came over like usual and went down stairs to practice. If Wave had been there man sparks would have been flying.

**Bowser:**

Now I remember...

**Surge:**

Excuse me! I was talking and when I'm done then you can talk ok...

**Bowser:**

But technically you interrupted me so HA! it's my turn...shine shineshine

**Surge:**

FINE! Bastard

**Bowser:**

Anyway...like I was saying I got a call an-

**Surge:**

You idiot that's not what were talking about... Were talking about how Celtic and Bolt made out on the floor of the basement( or is it the basement floor) never mind...

**Bowser:**

Like I was saying I was in the room reading a book on the opposite side of Bolt. Celtic comes down and asks us BOTH to help her practice for her rehearsal. So we start dancing and they fall on each other( I think Celtic planed that) they kiss and her hand goes up his shirt and his hand well how do I put it...Goes down her pants. She looks at him like what are you doing and all he does is well kiss her and umm yea...See dad I know how to tell a story without getting myself involved. Now about my phone cal-

**Surge:**

BOWSER! Since he told the majority of it I'll finish up where you left up so-

**Bolt:**

What are you saying we made out it was a simple mistake we fell over and kissed. Don't give me that look I read the beginning of the story and that makes no since what so ever.

**Piccolo:**

What the hell are you guys talking about?

**All except Piccolo:**

You're Daughter!

**Piccolo:**...

**Celtic:**

What's with you guys we did not make out...I think.

**Yoshi:**

Hi guys! I only caught the end of the story, so let me go back and read the beginning... and by the way Bolt your grounded for an unwanted make-out.

**Bolt:**

Hey that's not fair! Wave has unwanted make-out's and he does not get grounded!

**Bowser:**

Hey Steel did you hear that Bolt and Celtic made out and Yoshi grounded bolt for a un wanted make out witch I think is hilarious cause...

**Steel:**

Bowser would you just shut up and kiss me...

**( at that moment Steel grabs Bowser and pulls him to the floor. As there lip's locked Steel slid her tongue into Bowser's mouth and began playing with his tongue.)**

**Bolt:**

Hey this story was supposed to be about me why do you bring Bowser's nasty habits into this...

**Surge:**

Bowser! That is no way to act in front of you brother...

**Bowser:**

Sorry dad...

**( he says breaking the kiss and putting his shirt over steel's exposed upper body)**

I have fun somewhere else...

**Piccolo:**

I don't have a daughter!

**All except Piccolo:**

Shut up!

**Bra:**

Well if you kids are done yelling at each other. Could you tell me where Goten is I was supposed to have sex with him this morning and he was no where to be found and-

**( Goten screams something from the upstairs shower that no one understood. But now Bra knew where he was and she ran up the stairs)**

**Celtic:**

Now that we are done talking about me and bolt can I go home?

**Everyone but Celtic:**

NO!

**Goku:**

I'm just passing. I have nothing to do with this... story.

**Videl:**

Where's Gohan¿

**Everyone but Videl:**

Up yours!

**Videl:**

Huh?under breath I wish

**Vegeta:**

Shut up! You shit heads!

**Polo:**

Yea I kinda say that too but I'll make it better ahem SHUT UP YOU FREAKIN' BITCHES WITH ALTERNET EGOTISTAL MONAGRAM LIVES... Thank you.

**Vegeta:**

That was good.

**Polo:**

Thank you ass hole.

**Vegeta:**

Welcome bitch.

**Bowser:**

Back to the original story we were talking about in the beginning. I got this call from the academy and-

**Surge:**

Bowser! The story is not about you it's about your pathetic life it's about your brother's pathetic stupid life and-

**Bolt:**

Dad! That's not kool...G.U.T (great uncle Tobias) surge is being mean again...

**Tobias:**

( looking up from his 50lb. of candy. Begins to laugh and proceeds to chase him out into the street and the surround counties. Sadly they were not seen for the next 18 hour's) **SURGE!**

**Aurora:**

I sadly cough have nothing to do with his family. cough especially them. evil laugh

**Marco:**

Mom did you curse a while back¿

**Polo:**

Yes dear :)

**Marco:**

Oh :) ok. Come on Laydrow**. ( and Laydrow and Marco disappear into the darkness with Socks following with a camera as they disappear. )**

**Videl:**

So no one has seen Gohan?

**Gohan:**

Videl, I'm right here. Question. Earlier did you say you wished I was up your ass?

**Videl:**

:in a innocent voice: noooooo

**Socks:**

Damn they have some car that I can't track with the normal camera. Yoshi where is the super one ¿

**Yoshi:**

You had it last. When you were taking pictures of Zipper...before you were married... odd.

**Socks:**

No you were taking pic's of mom and dad...speaking of them socks run's up the stairs and finds his parant's on there bed making out with stufft animal's.

**Marco:**

Can any of you read that small lettering ?

**Everyone in the room**:

NOOOOO!

**Bolt:**

I can :)

**Surge:**

Shut up!

**Bolt:**

Where did you come from?

**Surge:**

Didn't you know 18 hours passed?

**Bolt:**

No 18 min's passed!

**Surge:**

Whatever!

**Celtic:**

Can I go home now please!

**Piccolo:**

Dende does not have a sister

**Dende:**

Yes I do pop. Remember Pan. You wanted her to become part of the family. So we adopted her.

**Piccolo:**

You Idiot Wacks him upside the head

**Dende:**

Owww evil laugh Mommy! Daddy's being an asshole. evil smile hahaha

**Piccolo:**

under breath damn kid...

**Pan:**

When is he not. she screams from upstairs in annoyance because she's in a towel and just got out of the shower

**Bra:**

But whose house are we in anyway?

**Socks:**

But weren't you screwing dad?

**Bra:**

Excuse me that is no way to talk around your mother...

**Gohan:**

I know you're lying Videl. I heard you say that. Everyone said 'he's up yours' and then under your breath you said 'I wish'! Ha! There's no way out of it! Me and Metallic have it on tape-record! But I want to know why¿

**Videl:**

ASAPI want to leave this embarrassing situation ( wishing she could fling Gohan on the couch and start making out with him that very moment but since Chichi was there she restrained herself) O.K.

**Metallic:**

I won't ask. My parents obviously are dying to screw themselves so I give you permission to go upstairs and do so. (Both his parents stare at him evilly and then look at each other and fly upstairs)

**Videl:**

Thank you Metallic you hear videl's voice traling as they flew to egypt..

**Marco:**

What's with the small lettering¿

**Everyone else:**

: Look's wondering her:

**Marco:**

ohhhh never mind

**Chichi:**

I don't know what you're talking about but I just want to know one thing WHERE DID ALL THE COFFEE GO! There isn't anything left!

**( Trunk's and Bra walk by with mouth full of something but I won't say...then Trunk's mumbles something but no one can understand so they run upstairs)**

**Vegeta:**

I have no idea where the coffee is...

**Bulma:**

Veggie! I know you you're lying... you stole IT! NOW WHERE ARE YOU!** TRUNKS! BRA! **Have fun!

**Bra and Trunks:**

Thanks mom :)

**Celtic:**

Luna are you here...is mom coming¿

**Luna:**

Sure... mom said she'd come and get us out of this zoo. By the way do you like the new dress I bought¿ Luna walked out wearing a very... sexy kinda outfit (I'll let your imagination wonder)

**Bowser:**

Holy shit!

**Bolt:**

Nice going Bowser.

**Bowser:**

Luna if I had a pair of scissors in one snip that could be off you evil grin

**Celtic:**

There is a pair upstairs'...smile

**( Bowser grabs Luna and that's the end of them at least for the night)**

**2 min's later**

**Bowser:**

Hey guys just coming to say high how you been:)

**Marco:**

Hey wait Bowser didn't u and Luna just-

**Bowser:**

Marco, my life has always been complicated and-

**Marco:**

I just asked one question not your life story...shish...c'mon Laydrow: **Marco said as she took his hand placed it on her waist as he turned 15 different shades of red: **

**Laydrow:**

What the hell are you...doing?

**Marco:**

I don't want to stay here anymore with my...family members...and your the only sane one I know in a span of about 3 miles...so can we just go **:she said leaning her head on his shoulder:**


End file.
